


Endearing

by Arcangelo



Series: When Alec Met Magnus [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Fanfiction.net Post, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Child Alec, Cute Kids, Future Male Slash, Gen, Implied/Referenced Future Relationships, Kid Fic, M/M, Malec Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Smol Alec Is In Love With Magnus, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a five year old Alec get injured by a demon during a hunt where he was observing his father, Robert called Magnus Bane to heal him. When Magnus is there he gets asked an unexpected question by a drowsy and adorable Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fic made by[ 'Spun' on Fanfiction.net called Payment](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6668097/1/Payment), I thought it was adorable, much more well done than mine, honestly I did this because I was bored and didn't know what to do.

* * *

‘This is thoughts.’  
“This is talking aloud.”  
Endearing By: Arcangelo  
Implied/Future Slash

* * *

Magnus was feeding Chairman Meow when he got a called from a child of the Nephilim―Robert Lightwood―about healing his child. Magnus had shook his head in disgust, what kind of people trained children to be killers by born.

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Magnus answered hearing his phone ring. “My son has been injured, we don’t have enough time left!”

“Where are you?”

A panicked voice answered. “The Institute.”

‘Great,’ Magnus thought. ‘ _Shadowhunters_.’

“Please hurry! He has lost a lot of blood!” Magnus rushed to get his jacket and formed a portal making his way to the institute. He banged on the institute door hard, when the door opened he saw a face he hadn’t saw his since the war with Valentine.

“Robert,” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow then running to the Infirmary, his breath caught seeing a child laying there had to be no older than six years old. He at least thought he would be twelve or thirteen, this was a toddler.

Magnus growled angrily his magic sparkling at his fingertips and his eyes narrowed into golden yellow slits. “How old is he!”

“Five,” Robert answered ashamed.

“FIVE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!”

He looked over the child seeing poison in his bloodstream which could kill any full grown shadowhunter let alone a child with angel blood. He quickly tried to get rid of the poison. He may be powerful but healing another person takes a lot out of him, which is why he usually doesn’t. He leaves that to Catarina.

“GET OUT! I NEED TO FOCUS!”

“But―”

“OUT!” Magnus roared.

Magnus felt sweat running down his temples, he almost slumped in exhaustion when he saw the boy being healed, almost completely. All of the poison was gone, Magnus never felt relieved in all of his very long life. He felt like he was going to collapse, the child wouldn’t be able to survive if he didn’t get rid of all of the poison which he thankfully did.

Alec began coughing which surprised Magnus, he should've been sleep. That’s what his healing magic does, put people under something similar to anesthesia.

“Who are you?” a weak and soft voiced asked looking at the glittery person in front of him. He didn’t look like anyone he had ever met.

“Magnus Bane,” He replied smiling at the adorable boy with bright blue eyes that reminded him of Will. “I am the Warlock who had healed you from that horrid demon.”

“Thank you,” Alec said looking at Magnus with awe. Magnus was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, that includes his baby sister Izzy.

“Are you part cat,” Alec asked seeing his cat-like eyes. Magnus chuckled, he figured his Warlock mark was still showing.

“No,” Magnus smiled at him softly, he really liked this kid. Too bad he was going to hate him when he was older, the innocence he had even now was surprising to him.

Alec furrowed his brows and asked boldly, which reminded Magnus of the tone that only eldest siblings used. “Why are your eyes like that then!”

“When I figure that out, I will tell you kid.”

“Kid!?” Alec huffed indignantly. “I am a big boy!”

“Forgive me, Sir.” Magnus bowed like he was a prince. “You are a big boy, how old are you sweetheart?”

He held out five fingers and stated proudly. “I am five!”

Magnus faux-gasped shocked. “You are old! Wow!”

Alec nodded, glad that the Warlock agreed with him, he was a very big boy unlike Izzy had always told him. He didn’t care he was older than her anyways.

“Since I am old, when are we getting married.” Alec looked at Magnus with a pout that melted his heart. He couldn’t believe he was getting hit on by a child, he was flattered. Children were one of the few ‘creatures’ he respected, they were blunt and honest and told you how it was without sugarcoating it.

Magnus didn’t know how he would reject a five year old gently, he felt odd that he was the ‘first crush’ that his kid would have. He felt bad because he knew how Shadowhunters are towards homosexuality or same-sex couples. This kid would be terribly closeted which saddened him. No one should be ashamed of who they are.

“Aren’t you tired,” Magnus asked the young boy trying to get around the question which Alec was having none of. “No!” he said while yawning widely.

“We are going to get married with your glitter flying everywhere,” Alec said sleepily.

“I’ll hold you to that, what’s your name?”

“Alec Lightwood! Well, it’s Alexander, I like Alec.”

“So Alec, my name or yours?” Magnus reasoned seeing the kid was about to go to sleep.

“Both! We will be Lightwood-Bane.” Alec smiled at Magnus.

“Don’t forget than, we will we get married then?”

“We will get married in, ummm, 2015!” Alec thought about it for a second trying to think of a date when he was going to be a very big boy.

“Alright then, I will plan already. We have a very long time since then. Don’t forget Alexander, I will be heartbroken.” Magnus said playing along.

“I won―” Alec’s words were cut off by his own snores.

‘Cute kid,’ Magnus thought fondly. ‘Maybe in fifteen years come find me.’

Magnus shook his head at the oddity that was today. He had never thought he would be purposed to by a five year old boy child of the Nephilim. He walked out the institute without even demanding payment, the cuteness of one Alexander Lightwood was enough. It warmed his heart in ways he hadn’t felt in many years.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of based Alec on my nephew. I hated how someone people portray some children who are four, five, six years old with butchering their speak. Yes some children speak like that but not all of them, my niece and nephew speak in clear sentences. Anyway, this is terrible I don't know why I wrote this.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of based Alec on my nephew. I hated how someone people portray some children who are four, five, six years old with butchering their speak. Yes some children speak like that but not all of them, my niece and nephew speak in clear sentences. Anyway, this is terrible I don't know why I wrote this.


End file.
